1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fastener driving tool for driving a fastener such as a nail into a mate material by the use of compressed air or combustion gas and, in particular, to the structure of a magazine for accommodating and supplying a fastener.
2. Description of the Related Art
A fastener driving tool described in JP-A-2002-273669 will be described with reference to FIG. 11 to FIG. 13.
A magazine cover 2, which is made of plastic resin and is fixed to the rear end of a magazine 5, has a nail loading port 15 formed in a shape expanding to an entrance side such that a nail 6 can be easily loaded. Moreover, to prevent the loaded nail 6 from being pushed back to the nail loading port 15 along with a feeder 10 when the feeder 10 is pulled up to the nail loading port 15, a return-preventing claw part 3 for preventing a nail from returning in the direction opposite to a direction in which the nail is fed is fixed to the magazine 5 by a screw 4. The return-preventing claw part 3 is made by forming a thin steel plate by a press.
The magazine cover 2 and the return-preventing claw part 3 are constructed of separate parts and the return-preventing claw part 3 is fixed to the magazine 5 by the screw 4. In the return-preventing claw part 3, as shown in FIG. 12 and FIG. 13, a portion opposite to the nail loading port 15 is bent and protruded toward the front in FIG. 11.